Melvin Guillard vs. Gleison Tibau
The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled, Tibau was a southpaw. Tibau blocked a body kick. Guillard was trying to find his range, Tibau was doing good defensively. Guillard landed a good right hand. Tibau dodged a counter, trying to press forward. Tibau came for the double-leg, Guillard defended to the clinch stuffing it. Four minutes. Guillard should break away. Guillard landed a knee to the body nicely, but this was dangerous. Three thirty-five. Not much happening but they're still working and muscling against each other, Guillard doing superb defending a constant single attempt from Tibau. Tibau had him down on his ass. Guillard was standing and he did to the clinch and they broke as the crowd applauded the work. Two fifty-five. Tibau looks huge compared to Guillard, but Guillard isn't tiny. Two thirty. Some circling. Guillard grazed with a body shot. Two ten. Tibau landed a good left hand. Guillard landed a wicked body kick and Guillard came for the double and got it slowly and had Guillard on his ass again. Damn that was a wicked wicked body kick. One thirty. Guillard was patient, looking to stand. Guillard did halfway and Tibau lifted him onto his shoulders and carried him halfway across the Octagon and slammed him down onto his ass in the center in a bit of a half-guard and Guillard regained guard instantly. I'm really impressed with Guillard's ground work, first of all. Tibau landed a few short punches inside and was warned for hittign the back of the head. Guillard shoved him off and scrambled to his feet and let Tibau up and the crowd oohed. Forty-five. They sized each other up. Twenty. Sizing each other up. Ten. They clinched and Tibau had the standing back, back to the clinch, the first round ended. The second round began and they started their circling. They exchanged a bit, missing, Tibau came in for the clinch again, looking for the double-leg and then the body lock, Guillard was defending capably. Four twenty. Tibau landed a knee to the thigh. Tibau was trying for the single-leg. He let it go back to the clinch. Three thirty five. They spun wildly with Guillard throwing him with the hip and then Guillard let him up and they broke and circled. Guillard missed an overhand right. Three ten. Guillard showing decent head movement as well. Guillard landed an inside leg kick. Tibau landed a left hand and they clinched once again. Tibau landed a knee to the thigh. Two thirty. Tibau was making Guillard work, as Rogan noted in the commentary. Guillard was doing well defensively, regardless. Guillard went for the throw, wound up on his ass against the fence. One fifty-five. Guillard stood and broke away. Tibau shook out his arms. One thirty five. Guillard grazed with the right hand. Tibau slipped the jab. Tibau blocked a hard body kick with his arm this time. Fifty-five. Tibau blocked another hard body kick. Tibau shot for the double-leg and this time he got Guillard on his back. Twenty-five. Guillard was trying to stand and push the head away, Tibau was trying to hold him down, in half-guard in a sitting position. Five seconds. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves, Tibau shook out his arms and Guillard landed a quick double straight right. Tibau grazed with the left hand. Guillard landed a jumping body kick and a right hand right afterwards and Tibau capitalized with the double-leg into half-guard in the center of the Octagon for once. He passed into mount. Four ten. Guillard was trying to roll and give up his back, instead he regained half-guard. Tibau mounted again and flattened him out quickly. Three thirty. Guillard was looking to hip escape. Three minutes. Tibau briefly looked to isolate an arm. Guillard hip-escaped to half-guard nicely again. Tibau is definitely taking this round. Two twenty. Not much happening. One forty five. The crowd booed. Tibau tried to mount, they scrambled explosively, stood, broked, Guillard missed the Superman punch and tried for a double-leg, Tibau defended, looked for his own double-leg, back to the regular clinch once more. One minute. Tibau got another double-leg into half-guard. Tibau is taking this round pretty dominantly, for sure. Thirty seconds. Ten. Tibau passed back to mount. He was pounding downwards repeatedly and the third round ended. I'd say Tibau took it but I already know that... Melvin Guillard gets the split decision. Controversial but not by much.